An RC snubber circuit in which a capacitor and a resistor connected in series extend between both ends of a switch is well known (see Patent Literature 1, for example). An RC snubber circuit has a simple configuration, and is able to absorb transient high voltage by appropriately selecting a circuit constant, and suppress an occurrence of an arc by lowering resistance.